Dragged through Primary School
by Marsetta
Summary: Ron goes through Primary School because her dad can't teach her or her siblings, too busy with work. Harry's Gen is Genderbent.


**Another story in the Bronwen Weasley series. Hope you like it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She didn't realize how bad she was treated until she went to primary school.

She knew her dad had work and he couldn't watch them all the time, so she never really blamed him for her treatment by her sisters.

She had gone to her first class, and was immediately bombarded with students who heard knew about her older sisters, the twins were very well known for their pranking nature and Charlene and Billy were both pretty popular for their own accomplishments. She grinned, thinking that she would finally have some kids to play with, but it was all for naught.

"You don't want to play with her, she is a meany." The whispers started. They seemed a bit harmless to Ron, she didn't think anyone would believe them, but she was wrong.

Cold glances were thrown her way by the end of the day, no one would go near her and would ignore her if she tried to play. She glanced over to the door almost at the end of the school day, they had silent time for the last five minutes of the day.

"Miss Weasley, is everything alright?" The teacher asked, motioning to the tears that she couldn't hide.

"I miss my daddy." She mumbled as she wiped the tears away. The teacher nodded, she must have had a lot of students who cried for their parents on the first day. No one bothered her until dinner that night, when her dad asked how school went.

"It was good, a bit big though." Ron tried to hide her face behind a spoon of mashed potatoes. Her father was so tired, he didn't notice.

"I'm sure you'll find friends soon. Maybe it won't feel so big then." His smile was so comforting, Ron couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Ron grinned as she held her spelling test. She got an O, her first O in all her two years of primary school.

She didn't see her twin sisters with their heads bowed together.

"Did ickle Ronnie get an O?" Winnifred asked as she and her sister circled Ron from either side.

"Who's you copy from?" Georgia asked, snagging the paper from her hands.

"Oh my. This handwriting is atrocious. I'm surprised you teacher could read this at all." Georgia tutted, Winnifred looked over her shoulder.

"You're right. I think she made a mistake. This is Ronnie's paper, but look," She pointed to the second line, "She misspelled cooking." Winnifred then scratched the word off the paper. Georgia took the hint and the two went down the list, scratching words off as Ron stood beside them, crying as she tried to get the paper out of their hands.

By the time she got to it, only one word was left, Down. At least she knew she got an O.

"How was school?" Her father asked this question every night at dinner, even on weekends.

"Nothin special." Ron clenched her teeth as she remembered the paper that she stashed under her bed, the only things visible on it now was the last word, and the big black O at the top.

* * *

It was Ron's third year of primary school, she was eight now, and she was just sitting at the benches while her fellow students played in the fields behind the school during Lunch.

"Um, hi." A soft voice came from her right, startling her from her picture, a rather good one too if you asked Ron.

"Hi." Ron smiled, pulling her paper closer to her.

"Er, can I draw with you? My friends are playing a game I don't want to play." The girl pointed to a group of girls who were skipping through the grass like unicorns.

"Sure!" on pulled a few pages out of the book her teacher gave her and handed them over.

The two girls could be found drawing together for the rest of the week, talking and laughing about their pictures.

But it didn't last. On Monday, the girl, Theodora, narrowed her eyes at Ron and scoffed when Ron offered her some paper.

"I don't want to draw with you anymore Weasley." Theodora sneered before taking off to play with some of the other girls.

Ron just sat at the table, her pencil held at the ready, but nothing was drawn. Ron didn't color the next day, or the next day, or at all for the rest of primary school.

* * *

It was Valentines Day soon. Ron was 10 and she really liked this boy. But he was one of the people that ignored her. Ron just shrugged at her inner thoughts and continued to make the heart shaped card she was coloring in. She at first didn't want to, because it was drawing, but decided that it wasn't drawing, it was coloring and writing. So she colored the heart a red and wrote be my valentine in black on cover. Inside it was colored green with red writing that said from Ron.

It was the day they were supposed to hand out the cards they had, so Ron smiled shyly as she handed the heart to Sean Bones. Sean just looked at her funny, taking the heart between two fingers and turned away from her.

She went back to her table and gathered the generic papers that said happy valentines day that she and her dad made, well, she and her family made, but her sisters tampered with hers so they were splotchy and the words were too squiggly.

She handed them out quietly and went back to her desk. She waited there, but no cards came. Not a single card, not generic or anything. She had hoped that she'd get at least one, but nadda.

She was last to exit the room, her dad being late because he had to pick up Jaime first, and when she went to throw away some confetti that landed in her hair, she saw a bright red heart in the trash can, it was her card, torn in half with the green side shredded and the red part was drawn on, LOSER was scrawled on top of Valentines, making the card read, Be My Loser.

She just sighed, she had a feeling that this would happen, but she had though Sean would have been a bit nicer. Her heart was hurting as she trudged out of the room. She just felt so low, like she was dragged under water and had yet to resurface.

* * *

Ron looked into the cabins as she made her way through the train, students would take one look at her and shake their heads.

Each cabin that refused her left her feeling like it was all going to be the same as Primary school.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

* * *

**I like how I ended it. You can guess what happens next. Not like it is hard. **

**I hope to Write more soon.**

**Mars**


End file.
